Nerve Hammer
The Sudigiri (meaning 'revved up in Italian) C8 Nerve Hammer is a supercar produced on June 11th, 2010 It is well known for it's powerful engine, tight but thrilling drive, and it's professional racing team currently driving in the Grand Touring Championship. Spec Details: Horsepower: 996 BHP Engine: Modified V8 Weight: 2,750 KG Engine Code: C44 (beta model) CV8 (current model) 0 - 60 time: 2.10 seconds Setup: AWD Origin Car company Sudigiri were planning to create a supercar capable of gripping the road significantly better than most of the other competition. They mapped out an aerodynamic design similar to recent Ferrari models and tried to create a model that had a perfect curve to combat wind resistance and drag. Then, they planned out the engine specs. The original plan was to produce an inline 8C, but several complications changed the plan, so they carried out a V8 instead. Engine: The first engine was known as the C4+4 (C = amount of cylinders) because of the separate inline cylinder layout. The engine had a camshaft that utilized the poppet valves to its maximum potential by creating a short system, allowing the gas to traverse very quicker compared to other competitors. However, the cylinder area was not up to date, as the car constantly dropped in speed and acceleration each shift (unintentionally). Thus, the inline model was scrapped and replaced with a faster V8 model, known simply as the CV8. The CV8 was faster at igniting the gas and releasing it to propel the car's limits higher. Although it consumed fuel a lot faster, the large area of the car meant that there could be enough fuel stored to last for a decent amount of laps at places like Spa-Francorchamps or Road America. Transmission: The transmission is a traditional 6 speed found in many supercars today (exceptions would be the Hennessy Venom). Each shift is quick and powerful, thanks to the reliable bullet-fast clutch. Several units of the Nerve Hammer have been released with an automatic transmission, however, problems regarding a drop in acceleration and lack of power have made such transmission units recalled. Suspension: Originally the suspension was supposed to be softer due to the lack of power in the C44, but when the suspension came upon the power of the CV8, car engineers noticed the high increase of oversteer risks. So, they improved the suspension by installing leaf springs. Although quite tighter than coil springs, the leaf springs helped very much in keeping the car grounded and secure. They also made the frame more rigid to avoid loose situations in the car, although it still held the risk of breaking down under serious brake pressure and high turning angles. As their final attempt to make the car more race-suited, they decreased the amount of reaction that the shocks absorb. Because of this, curbs and side runways are much more comfortable to drive through and eliminate snap oversteer (problems like the MR2 had before). Racing Team Soon, many drivers bought the car to test it out on several tracks. The reception was great, most of the drivers admit that the car was thrilling to drive! With this, Sudigiri saw potential for a racing team professionally competing in the Grand Touring Championship. They hired a racing crew and several drivers to represent themselves in the Grand Touring Championship, and set sail to the track one year after the car's production. Their current team consists of these drivers: Category:Supercar Category:Racing Car Category:Grand Touring Championship Category:V8 Category:AWD Category:Sudigiri